Stockholm Syndrome
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Mmm,... no sé cómo definir este one shot(?) Pongámosle que es NegiToro,... fin(?)


**No sirvo para hacer one shots, sorrynotsorry(?**

 **La razón de mi ausencia fueron las trimestrales y que tengo una vida taan ocupada(?) que no me dieron un respiro ni siquiera para coger una computadora, toda mi semana me conformé con el celular :))**

 **Stockholm Syndrome**

Era extraño el hecho de imaginarse a alguien que se enamore de su propio secuestrador, es decir ¡Estás secuestrado, no en una Luna de Miel!

Aunque debo admitir que esa situación extraña me pasó, y me sigue pasando. Me enamoré de mi secuestrador, o más bien, _secuestradora._

Síp, suena extraño e imposible, pero mi secuestradora me hace feliz. Llena de magia mi vida con simples palabras y acciones que hasta me sorprenden. Pero en fin, esa es su forma de ser, y me hace feliz que sea tan natural conmigo, que no tenga que fingir conmigo, que sea de la forma que es conmigo sin ocultarse tras otra identidad…

¿Por qué le digo ''secuestradora''? Mmm, digamos que tiende a ''secuestrarme'' y llevarme a sitios escondidos para expresar su amor por mí.

— Parece que te buscan— dijo mi amiga Lily con una sonrisa de lado mientras ladeaba la cabeza, señalando la puerta del salón de clases.

Fijé mi mirada a donde Lily indicaba y me sonrojé al verla allí, recostada contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa que significaba que algo tenía planeado conmigo. No pude hacer más que suspirar y levantarme, me dirigí hasta el escritorio del profesor para pedirle permiso de salir.

Me dirigió una rápida mirada y asintió, luego de indicarme que no me tardara mucho.

Salí del salón, y ella, mi secuestradora, amplió su sonrisa, elevando sus mejillas y formándole tiernos hoyuelos, los cuales siempre me gustaron tocar y jugar con ellos.

— Estaba esperándote— dijo con voz ronca, yo solo miré al suelo, evitando mirarla a sus ojos, ya que si lo hacía sabía que iba a caer en sus garras e iba a comenzar a besarla en medio del pasillo de la escuela.

 _Oh, baby, look what you've done to me_

— Sabía qué harías algo como esto— sonreí de medio lado.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? — inquirió enarcando una ceja, borrando su sonrisa para hacer una mueca extrañada.

Reí suavemente — Saltarte clases para venir por mí—.

Ella exclamó, entendiendo la situación, y comenzó a reír. Su risa siempre me hace sonreír, es tan melodiosa — Ya entiendo, pues… no dudes que seguiré haciéndolo— me guiñó el ojo y yo solo enarqué una ceja, retándola.

— Tus padres se enfadarán si se enteran— rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa confiada dibujada en sus labios.

— Déjalos, esos ya se acostumbraron a que su hija haga cosas raras— a continuación tomó mi mano con delicadeza — Eso me recuerda que tenemos cosas que hacer—

Asentí.

Y comenzamos a caminar a un lugar en específico, nuestro escondite. El sitio donde toda la magia ocurre…

* * *

(…)

Un gemido salió de mi boca, a continuación mi rostro se coloró furiosamente. Y mi secuestradora solamente se rio suavemente y depositó un beso en mi barbilla, para luego burlarse de mí.

— Solo besé tu cuello, ¿Tan caliente estás? — Se cubrió su boca y le di un golpe en su hombro — ¡Ouch, eso es violencia de género! —

— Eso te pasa por insinuar cosas— hice un puchero inflando mis cachetes — Sabes bien que mi punto débil es el cuello—

La empujé lejos de mí, y ella solo rio un poco más mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

— Está bien, está bien— se encogió de hombros, y me envolvió entre sus brazos, abrazando cariñosamente mi cintura y rozó mi nariz con la suya, haciéndome cosquillas.

— No hagas eso, me da cosquillas— pasé mis manos en su espalda, fina y suave, haciendo círculos sobre su camiseta.

— Por eso lo hago, bebé, para verte sonreír—

 _Oh, baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way_

Le besé la comisura de los labios fugazmente, y ella volvió a unir nuestros labios pero con más pasión, haciendo que el beso dure un poco más. Sabía que no me soltaría, y no es como si yo quisiese escaparme de sus brazos.

Un gemido salió despedido de mis labios al sentir como mi labio inferior era tironeado suavemente.

Mi espalda chocó suavemente contra la pared del cuarto de limpieza, (sí, ese es nuestro ''gran'' escondite). Y aprovechando esa situación, la mano de mi secuestradora se coló en mi mejilla, cepillándola con su pulgar.

— Me gusta cuando me besas de esta forma— le dije sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, ella sonrió contra el beso y pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior, dándole una húmeda caricia.

Lentamente se separó del beso, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva conectándose con nuestros labios, hasta que esa fina línea se cortó.

— A mí me gusta ser la única que pueda besarte— ambas sonreímos, y le di un suave beso en sus labios.

— No lo dudes nunca…— Y a partir de eso sentí el peso de sus palabras, ¿La única?

Mmm, sí… ella era la única persona que tenía derecho a tocar mis labios.

 _Oh, baby, look what you've done to me_

* * *

A veces me preguntaba ¿Cómo llegue a este punto en mi vida? Convirtiéndome en la mira de una secuestradora (adorable) y que además de eso de manera indirecta reclama que yo soy suya.

Siento que mi estómago es invadido por millones de mariposas al recordar esas palabras…

 _Me gusta ser la única que pueda besarte_

Aunque se siente algo feo al mismo tiempo, como si fuese una especie de mercancía y ella es el cliente que se adueña de mí.

No sé si estoy siendo paranoica, pero las dudas me asaltan.

En fin, debería concentrarme en el camino, ya que estoy camino a mi casa y estoy sola.

Podría estar junto a mi secuestradora, pero vamos a escuelas distintas, y ella sale media hora después que yo, y mis padres pueden enfadarse si me quedo hasta tarde afuera.

Suspiré, y dirigí mi mirada a mi reloj de pulsera.

Eran las 6:20, y ella salía a las 6:30. Esperar unos diez minutos no haría dañ-

¡Humpf!

Sentí una mano suave taparme la boca y a continuación mi cuerpo fue arrastrado a una especie de callejón. Tenía la necesidad de gritar, pero todo ese impulso se desvaneció al notar que era ella, mi _secuestradora…_

— Hola, hola… pequeña— saludó con su voz ronca, y seductora. Sus palabras eran arrastradas, y lentas, como si estuviese provocándome.

Me libré de su agarre con facilidad y la encaré con la mirada.

Azules versus verdes iniciaron una batalla.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? Dios,… no hagas eso— llevé una mano a mi pecho, intentando estabilizar mi acelerado corazón. Ella rio algo nerviosa.

— Lo siento, pero creí que habías notado mi presencia—

Enarqué una ceja.

— ¿Cómo esperabas a que supiera que estás cerca si sales de la escuela en diez minu- Espera… ¿¡Te escapaste!? — reclamé.

Mi secuestradora miró hacia el suelo, sonrojada de vergüenza. Había dado justo en el blanco.

— Yo no, uh- yo lo hice para verte solamente— ok, hizo ojitos de cachorro.

Suspiré, maldita sea… odiaba cuando activaba su arma letal contra mí.

— Entiendo el gesto, pero también deberías preocuparte por tus padres, ellos pagan por tu educación. No la desperdicies… ¿Está bien? — finalicé con una sonrisa. Y ella simplemente asintió.

Luego de una pequeña plática, el celular de ella sonó. Era su padre.

Luego de intercambiar palabras con él cortó, y con una mirada fastidiada se despidió de mí, prometiéndome que me vería esta noche. Definitivamente le creo.

Espero lo que sea de ella…

* * *

(…)

Eran las doce de la noche, mis padres dormía, y yo era la única despierta. La ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta y las cortinas blancas volaban suavemente debido a que la brisa las empujaba a hacerlo.

Yo por mi parte estaba en mi cama, esperando a que ella ingresara por esa ventana.

…

Y allí apareció su sombra, su figura moviéndose sigilosamente intentando escalar las enredaderas de la casa sin hacer ningún ruido. Su respiración algo forzada y su mirada clavada en un objetivo, yo…

Allí estaba ella, mi secuestradora mirándome intensamente, porque yo era su presa, su rehén…

Me había enamorado de mi secuestradora, y sufro del Síndrome de Estocolmo por su culpa…

 _I know they'll be coming to find me soon_  
 _but I fear I'm getting used to_  
 _being held by you_

— Viniste…— le dije en un susurro esperanzado. Ella solo sonrió.

— ¿Cómo no iba a venir? Debía darte el beso de buenas noches— acto seguido se colocó sobre mí con una sonrisa que, presentía, me estaba devorando con la mirada.

— Idiota…— susurré para luego depositar un beso en sus labios.

 _I fell for you_

El beso se volvió más fogoso a medida que su boca se movía contra la mía, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron y nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a rozarse entre sí, lo cual de alguna manera me incitaba a encender más el beso.

Introduje mi lengua en el beso, mi secuestradora se sintió algo sorprendida pero lejos de disgustarle correspondió con gusto.

Mis manos se posaron en sus caderas, colándose por su camiseta, rozando su piel con la yema de mis dedos, haciéndole cosquillas.

Se rio al sentir los toques que le propinaba, su melodiosa voz se coló por mis oídos, degustándolos. Era mi música preferida, ese tipo de música del cual jamás me cansaría.

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con mi cabello, metiendo sus dedos y enredándolos con mis hebras de color ''exótico''.

Lentamente se separó de mis labios y besó cariñosamente mi mejilla, comenzó a dejar un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi cuello, jugó con su nariz rozándome el cuello, produciéndome la necesidad de reír. Me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

— Te amo…— susurró contra mi cuello, para luego depositar otro beso allí.

Y dudé en responderle lo mismo…

 _Oh, baby, look what you've done now_

— ¿Juras que me amas? —

Le miré con determinación, seriedad, seguridad…

Ella solo enarcó una ceja y movió su labio a un costado, formando una mueca de extrañez.

— ¿Por qué dudas? — me preguntó fulminándome con la mirada. No era intimidante, solo era insegura.

— Es solo que…— suspiré. Malditas inseguridades, ahora que lo pienso me arrepiento haber dudado —… Ghn, olvídalo—

Le sonreí con debilidad, pero ella solo meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

— Algo te pasa, y tiene que ver conmigo ¿Hice algo malo? — se posicionó de tal manera que nuestros ojos se enfrentaron y mis debilidades fueron expuestas…

— Más bien, soy yo… estoy algo insegura— tragué en seco — insegura de esta relación—.

Oh sí, éramos novias. Pero a veces sentía que mi relación se basaba en la sumisión. Y eso no me gustaba…

— ¿Q-qué? — fue lo único que ella respondió. En sus ojos se reflejaba el terror, y yo no quería que se asustara de mí, ni que ella se sintiera culpable…

— No, no, e-espera… déjame explicarme— Ella asintió y prestó su oído para escucharme. Tomé aire y le explique mi situación, mis sentimientos, sobre lo que pensaba de esta relación, que sentía que ella solo me dominaba y ya, de que presentía que sufría de Síndrome de Estocolmo y que ella era la secuestradora y yo el rehén…

Y al final del relato, ella solo parpadeó repetidas veces. Posiblemente incrédula. Y luego volvió a reír.

— Así que a eso se deben tus temores— se cubrió la boca mientras continuaba riendo. Yo solo bufé avergonzada, ahora me sentía idiota —No te preocupes, si te sientes así podemos cambiar roles para la próxima— me guiñó el ojo — Pero por ahora, quiero aprovecharte hasta que tú comiences a domarme— me reí suavemente, y le di un beso en su mejilla.

— Gracias por entender…— le expresé con una sonrisa sincera y susurré contra su oído las palabras que siempre habrá querido escuchar — Te amo…—

Luego de esas palabras, mis labios se vieron atacados por los suyos, iniciando nuevamente una batalla.

Después de todo entendía a quienes sufrían el Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Porque yo me había enamorado de mi secuestradora.

Me había enamorado de ella.

Me había enamorado de Luka…


End file.
